The Hatake Troublemakers
by Sunray Sky
Summary: When 16 year-old Kaze Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi, meets 14 year-old Mira Mikita, cousin to Kakashi, things turn upside-down. The two Hatake girls are pranksters, and always getting into trouble! When the two enroll in Konoha High, disaster is sure to strike. Hilarity and more pranking unfolds in every chapter!
1. Water Balloon, Bitch!

This is a story that I am writing with **Kaze Hatake**. Chapter 2 will be posted on her page. Please enjoy the first chapter. **And don't you bloody dare send me hate mail about this!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. Kaze belongs to **Kaze Hatake**. Mira is my own character.

_Flashback/Thought_

**Jutsu**

_A father and his daughter headed down the sidewalk, the man looking impatient and the girl annoyed. The father had silver, gravity-defying hair, and black eyes with a mask covering his face. He wore a brown jacket with a navy blue shirt underneath. He also wore grey jeans and black sandals. The girl had straight, black hair, and her silver and red highlights glimmered in the afternoon sunlight. She wore a mask like her father's and had charcoal grey eyes. She had a black tank top and a silver leather jacket on, with blood red skinny jeans and black boots. A choker with a fang on it was visible by the glint of sunlight that reflected off of it. _

"_Come on, Kaze. We're going to be late." Kakashi told his daughter._

"_But dad!" She complained. "You're never on time anyways!" Kakashi sighed and kept dragging Kaze to their destination. When they arrived, both Kaze and Kakashi stared at it strangely. It was a small, brick house, with a small garden then included many dead plants in it. The grass was all green except for one tiny patch that was a pale yellow, and there was a small tree on the lawn._

"_Wow. Everything about this house is small." Kaze scoffed. Kakashi smacked her on the head._

"_Don't say that. Now let's go." Kakashi dragged Kaze to the door. He let Kaze knock. No answer._

"_Why are we here, anyways?" Kaze asked. Kakashi ignored her, and he knocked himself this time. Still no answer. _

"_Come on, dad. Whoever lives in this little house isn't home." She said, tugging on her father's sleeve. Kakashi sighed._

"_Kaze, she told me she would be here. Now, just wait a little longer." When Kakashi said "she", it triggered a thought in Kaze's mind._

"_Dad, are you cheating on mom?!" Kaze asked. Kakashi stopped mid-knock._

"_Why would I be cheating on Anko with a twelve-year old? I'm not a pedophile." Kakashi said, sweat dropping._

"_Oh." Kaze sighed, and calmed down. But then she got an unexpected tap on the shoulder. She whirled around and came face-to-face with someone._

_The stranger had jet black hair that reached down to her mid-back. She had a light blue hoodie on, black sweatpants, and purple sneakers with blue shoelaces. She had a confused expression on her face._

"_Excuse me, but… Who're you?" The girl asked. Kaze looked at Kakashi. The other girl looked at Kakashi as well._

"_Oh. Hi, Kaka-san. Nice to see you're on time for once." The girl said, waving to him. Kakashi face palmed._

"_I told you to stop calling me that." Kakashi muttered. Kaze looked between the two._

"_You two know each other?" Kaze asked, confused. Both the girl and Kakashi nodded._

"_This is my cousin, Mira." Kakashi said, pointing at the black-haired girl. Mira waved to Kaze._

"_Mira, this is my daughter, Kaze." Kakashi said, ruffling Kaze's hair. Mira stared at Kakashi in shock. _

"_Kaka-san, are you even married yet?!" Mira shouted, bewildered._

"_Or course he is, and Anko is the best mom you could ever have!" Kaze snapped. Mira looked shocked once again._

"_Anko? Anko Mitarashi?! Kakashi Hatake, you never told me you were married!" Mira yelled. Kakashi smacked her on the head._

"_Shush, you. Now can you unlock the door?" Kakashi asked. Mira rubbed the spot where Kakashi had hit her, and pulled out a ring of keys from her pocket. She picked out a bronze one and unlocked the door. _

"_Welcome to my house." Mira said to Kaze, letting the two inside. _

"_Wow, it's a lot better than Naruto's place, surprisingly." Kakashi said, looking around. Mira scoffed. She ran up the stairs to the living room and into the kitchen._

"_You guys need anything to drink?" She asked._

"_I'll take coffee. I forgot it this morning." Kakashi said._

"_Um, do you have any soda?" Kaze asked._

"_I have some Pepsi!" Mira said back. Kaze shrugged, and the father and daughter both sat down on the couch. There were three brown leather couches in total, one of them short, the other two stretched out longer. There was a glass coffee table in the middle, and a flat screen T.V in front of it. The window next to the T.V gave a clear view of Mira's backyard, and a small deck._

"_Not too shabby." Kaze said. Kakashi nodded._

"_I think she had it renovated earlier this month." Kakashi said thoughtfully. An irrelevant thought popped into Kaze's mind._

"_Dad, does Mira live here alone? I haven't seen anyone else around." Kaze pointed out._

"_Actually, my parents are just out working right now." Mira said, coming into the living room with a cup of coffee and a can of Pepsi. The two guests took the drinks and began sipping on them._

"_So, Kakashi. What did you want to talk about?" Mira asked. Kakashi took another sup of his coffee and put it down on the table._

"_Remember how you said you were moving in with us?" Kakashi asked. Mira nodded, and Kaze looked confused once again._

"_She's moving in with us?!" Kaze asked._

"_Yes, Kaze. Now shush." Kakashi said. Kaze rolled her eyes and took another sip of her Pepsi._

"_Well, I just wanted you and Kaze to get to know each other better before starting school next week." Kakashi finished. Mira raised an eyebrow._

"_You walked 20 minutes here to my house to tell me THAT?" Mira asked. She sighed. "I can't believe you, Kaka-san." Kakashi shrugged._

"_Well, I'm going to use the bathroom now… You two girls have fun." Kakashi said, heading upstairs. Both Mira and Kaze stared after him._

"_He totally just did that on purpose." Mia said._

"_Yep." Kaze agreed. The two decided to start up a conversation anyways._

"_So," Mira began. "What's it like living with Kaka-san?"_

"_Well, he's very lazy, first off." Kaze said. "He's really anxious when it comes to my safety and he's overprotective. And he's never on time anyways." Mira laughed._

"_Be glad it doesn't run in the family." Mira muttered. Kaze nodded._

"_But, he's also very nice to me, and doesn't yell at me too much…" Kaze grinned behind her mask. Mira twiddled with her fingers._

"_So… Kakashi wanted us to get to know each other better. I don't really know how…" Mira whispered. "I'm just socially awkward."_

"_Well, we can start out simple." Kaze said. "What's your favorite color?" She asked._

"_Red." Mira said simply._

"_What's your favorite animal?"_

"_Cats and wolves."_

"_Do you have any pets?"_

"_A husky named Onikisu and a lazy turtle named Leone." Mira said._

"_See, this isn't so bad. Kaze said. Mira nodded._

"_Well then, it's my turn…" Mira said, before the two girls started off a conversation._

Present Day

Kaze woke up due to Mira's alarm. She pounded the nightstand with her fist until she hit the alarm. It stopped ringing, and she got out of bed.

"Honestly, that girl needs to stop waking up so early!" Kaze hissed under her breath. She took a shower, changed into her usual outfit (see description of Kaze at the beginning of the chapter), and went downstairs for breakfast. She saw Kakashi sitting at the table, eating a sandwich, with Mira busy making another one.

"Hey, Kaze." Mira greeted, without looking away from the sandwich that she was making.

"G'day, how's it-Kakashi, you're actually up early?!" Kaze gasped.

"Mira woke me up this morning… By nearly breaking down my bedroom door." Kakashi grumbled sleepily.

"What are you talking about? I didn't have anything to do with this." Mira said, though a slight smirk was visible on her face. Kaze laughed, before sitting down at the table. Mira handed her the sandwich that she had made and started packing up her things.

"Why do you pack in the morning? You should pack before you go to bed." Kaze said, in between bites.

"You sound like my mom." Mira said, stuffing a large notebook into her bag.

"Well, you should." Kaze said, unable to counter. When Kaze and Kakashi had finished, Mira was done packing. The two girls put their backpacks on and opened the door. Kakashi had gotten his bag as well and followed the two out the door, locking it behind him.

"I feel nervous already." Mira grumbled. Kaze patted her on the back.

"It'll be fine, trust me!" Kaze said, grinning behind her mask. Mira sighed, and the two eventually arrived at the school.

"Holy shit, this is what the school looks like?!" Mira gawked.

"Language, young lady." Kaze said teasingly.

"Now you REALLY sound like my mom!" Mira groaned. Kaze and Kakashi laughed, before opening the doors. As usual, a few people in the hallway would shoot a glance towards the door to see who it was. Mira was half hiding behind Kaze, and followed her to the office, while Kakashi went off to the staffroom. Kaze knocked on the office door.

"Baa-chan! Open the door!" Kaze yelled, while getting a couple glances from the passing students. Tsunade opened the door.

"Come in." She said, and the two walked in, Mira walking beside Kaze this time.

"Mira, Kaze, I understand you're both new here?" She asked. Mira and Kaze nodded.

"Well, I'll give you both a schedule. They are the same, and you'll be in class 2-C." Tsunade said, pulling open a drawer and handing the girls a schedule each.

"I hope you have a good start to the year." Tsunade said, smiling. The two waved goodbye before leaving.

"Let's see… Oh, look. Our first class is English with dad!" Kaze exclaimed. Part of her was irritated that he would probably show up late, but the other part didn't care.

"Cool. Let's go now…" Mira said. She and Kaze both hurried to the indicated room. When they arrived, they were greeted by a masked man reading an orange book outside the room.

"Kaka-san, you and those damn porno books!" Mira yelled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too. Anyways, I'd like you two to stay out here until I open the door again." Kakashi ordered them.

"Trying to give us a dynamic entry?" Mira asked. Kakashi chuckled, and walked into the room, closing the door behind. A few shouts and complaints about him being late were heard.

"Typical." Kaze sighed, shaking her head. Mira suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Kaze." Mira said. Kaze looked at her curiously.

"Wanna play a major prank on them?" Mira asked, smirking. Kaze raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"What's the deal?" Kaze asked.

"I pretend to be a snobby chick for a month and try not to get busted by any of the students." Mira explained, still smirking. Kaze grinned, and her grin turned into a smirk.

"Let's see whatcha got." Kaze whispered. Mira performed three hand signs. Dog-Boar-Ram, and she poofed (I wrote that one just for you, Kaze XD) into a different outfit. Mira now had a bun on the left side of her head with a side ponytail connected to it. She wore a denim jacket with a white shirt underneath. She had black jean shorts on, with purple flip flops. She also had multiple bracelets on her right wrist.

"How does it look?" Mira asked. Kaze gave her a thumbs up, and the two entered the class when Kakashi opened the door.

"Now, please introduce yourselves. Say your name, as much of it as you wish." Kakashi said. He seemed confused by Mira's sudden appearance change, but said nothing.

"My name is Kaze Tanaka Hatake!" Kaze exclaimed. Mira scoffed at Kaze's cheery personality. Kaze could tell that this was just part of the act.

"My name is Ukidae." Mira said.

_She's going by her codename…_ Kaze thought.

"Now, you can both each take three to five questions from anyone." Kakashi said, sitting down at his desk behind Ukidae and Kaze. "If you are chosen, please introduce yourself and ask afterwards." Kakashi continued.

(I'm gonna call Mira "Ukidae" for now just so that I don't cause any confusion.)

"Kaze, you go first." Ukidae muttered, nudging her. Kaze smiled behind her mask and pointed at a raven-haired boy, who was sitting near the front in between a pink-haired girl and a blonde boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The boy said. "So, Kaze," Sasuke exaggerated on her name. "Judging by your last name, you are related to Kakashi-sensei, right?" He asked. Kaze nodded. "And I'm his daughter!"

"Kakashi-sensei, when did you get married?" The blonde boy beside Sasuke asked Kakashi. The silver-haired man ignored him and kept reading his book. Kaze and Ukidae both stared at Kakashi in disgust.

"Alright, you!" Kaze pointed at a girl with light blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. And why do you wear a mask?" Ino asked. Kaze scratched the back of her neck.

"Same reason that dad does…" Kaze mumbled. Everyone stared at Kakashi expectantly, but Kakashi kept reading.

"Well, anyways." Kaze pointed at a boy with bushy eyebrows and a haircut. She almost regretted it immediately.

"My name is Rock Lee! Kaze, are you full of youth?!" Lee asked, and since he was in the front row, he leaned over her, expecting an answer. Outside, Ukidae saw a man with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows just like Lee's outside, giving him a thumbs-up. Ukidae sweat dropped, and looked back over at Kaze.

"U-uh…" Kaze stuttered. Ukidae pushed Lee away.

"Little too close, don't you think?" Ukidae scoffed. Lee nodded apologetically at Kaze.

"Okay then…" Kaze pointed at a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes.

"What's your question?' Kaze asked. The girl blinked and lowered her hand.

"M-my name is Hinata Hy-Hyuga." The girl stuttered. "U-um, are you a-afraid of fanboys?" Hinata asked. Ukidae and Kaze sweatdropped.

"I'm not afraid, I am utterly horrified and creeped out by them…" Kaze explained. Hinata nodded, blushed a bit, and put her head down in her arms on her desk.

"Anyone else? No?" Kaze asked, scanning the students in the room. "Well, M-um, Ukidae, was it? It's your turn now." Kaze said.

"It's not that hard to remember my name." Ukidae snapped, before folding her arms across her chest and sighing.

"Does anyone have any questions for me?" Ukidae asked. No one raised their hand. Just as Ukidae was about to sigh again, the pinkette who was sitting next to/glomping Sasuke raised her hand and got off Sasuke.

"What?" Ukidae asked, frowning.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. And, actually, your name is pretty unique, and that's why it's a bit hard to remember." She stated. Ukidae glared at her.

"Does it matter?" She asked. Sakura was infuriated.

"How DARE you, you… You sassy little bitch!" Sakura yelled, standing up. She knocked her chair over in the process, and it nearly hit Naruto in the face, who had leaned back in his chair and surprised him.

"Hey, cut it out!" Kaze yelled, who was about to threaten Sakura, but was stopped by Ukidae.

"Look who's talking." Ukidae smirked. Kaze stared in shock and Sasuke glared at her, not because she was insulting Sakura, but because she was acting so over-confident. And sassy.

"Well, you can take your odd little name and get out!" Sakura yelled, pointing a finger in Ukidae's face. Ukidae's eyes widened, and Sakura took that as a hint that she won the argument. She _hmphed_, crossed her arms over her chest, and sat down smirking. Ukidae stood there for a couple seconds, before smirking.

"Heh…" She chuckled. Sakura felt confused and angry.

"Hey, pinky." She said.

"What?!" Sakura yelled, enraged by being called "pinky" in front of Sasuke. She got a wet explosion in her face as an answer.

"Water Balloon Jutsu." Ukidae chuckled, throwing another one up in the air and catching it repeatedly. The whole class was staring at her, except for Kakashi, who had snuck out of the class to get something.

"Next person who messes with me or Kaze…" Ukidae stopped mid-sentence. She gently pressed a finger down on her water balloon gently, and it popped. The water and the broken balloon pieces disappeared.

"The next person who dares to TRY, I will personally make sure they get what they deserve…" Ukidae trailed off, smirking evilly. Kaze laughed at the sight of the soaking pinkette, and a few other people did as well.

Ukidae and Kaze high-fived each other.

And Sakura had to sit through class in a soaking wet dress.


	2. Lunch :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Mira (Ukidae) is mine while Kaze is Kaze Hatake's.**

Kaze POV

After Ukidae had finished terrorizing the students we sat down. While we were sitting and waiting for the bell to ring I got lost in a memory.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU:**

"_So… now that I've answered your questions will you answer some of mine?" Mira asked._

_I nodded, "Yeah… well? What do you want to know?"_

"_Favorite color? Any pets? Favorite animal? Favorite food?" Mira asked._

"_Ok… I'll try to answer those in order, my favorite color… actually I have three, Black silver and red. I have several pets, ill only name a few, a pug named Pakkun, a bulldog named Bull, a snake named hiss, (anyone ever seen the cartoon robin hood? The one with the fox? I you have you'll understand the name hiss.) A red wolf named crimson, a black wolf with shiny strands of silver hair and ice blue eyes named Orion, and a lion named Leo. I have a few birds too but the only one I'll name is a yellow cockatiel named Jesse. My favorite animal is a tie between wolves and dolphins. And my favorite food is hamburger in anything." I answered._

"_Oh cool I ha…"_

**FLASHBACK END:**

I was knocked out of my memory when dad threw his book at me.

"Kaze Tanaka Hatake! Pay attention or I'll call your mother and have her bring IT!" Dad yelled.

I looked up everyone's eyes were on me, Ukidae was trying so hard not to laugh. I looked up at my father and said in a monotone voice, "You call and have mom bring IT and you sure as hell won't get your book back later tonight." I checked the cover, "sweet! This is the one I needed to finish!" I opened to the page I was last on and buried my nose into the book.

Normal POV

Ukidae sighed and turned towards Kakashi, "She's gone. You of all people should know better than to throw PORN at her, she's worse than you sometimes." Her face took on a disgusted look when Kaze let out a giggle and got a faint nosebleed. "Honestly… how disgusting. What are all you freaks looking at?! Schools started! Kakashi… I'll work on getting your daughter out of her little pervert bubble…" Kakashi nodded and restarted his lesson.

LATER AT LUNCH… KAZE IS NOW FRIENDS WITH SASUKE, NARUTO AND THE REST OF THE KONOHA 11 EXCEPT SAKURA… KAZE AND MIRA HAD SPLIT FOR DIFFERENT CLASSES.

"Hey! Hey! Ukidae!" Naruto yelled, "Over here!" Ukidae walked over and sat down, "Where's Kaze?"

"Talking to Kakashi-Sensei, He caught here skipping class to read that book. Ino said.

At that moment Kaze walked in dragging her father by the ear, anyone who hadn't met her yet and didn't know that she was Kakashi's daughter looked in shock at the angry looking girl dragging their teacher into the cafeteria. After a few seconds of this Kaze looked up and dragged her mask down to her chin, the look on her face enough to make even the strongest man pee his pants. "AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" everyone gulped and turned away. Kaze huffed and stomped over towards the table her friends were all sitting at.

"Woah dude! What was shoved up your ass?" Kiba asked.

"Kaze turned towards him her normally calm gray eyes now looking like a raging storm over the ocean. She let go of her dad as the chidori started chirping in her hand "I _don't _want to talk about it."

The chidori got brighter and everyone was starting to edge away before Kakashi intervened, "Ok Kaze, baby girl, you know I love you, but I'm not going to let you get away with murder." He gently grabbed her hand and pressed the side of her wrist causing the Chidori to fade away. "Ok, are you going to tell me what happened now? You never get this mad over being grounded, and you were fine when you went out in the hall while I got my jacket to come here. So what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Kaze's face contorted in disgust, "While I was waiting for you an upperclassman came up behind me and felt me up. I told him to stop but he pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me… so shoved I him into the janitor's closet." (I've actually had that happen before… -_-) she sighed and plopped down next to Sasuke opening her vitamin water as she went.

Now that she was calmed down they all went back to lunch chatting and the group getting to know them a bit better, it was a show of just how mean ukidae was being when it was Hinata that spoke p first about it, "You know ukidae… you really a bitch. Everyone isn't lower than you."

Kaze chuckled and was about to answer when music floated to their ears

**Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.**

**Hey sister, I know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.**

**Oooh, if the sky comes falling down for you, **

**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

Kaze blushed a pulled a sleek black I- Phone out of her pocket, "Hello? … OH! Hey! What's up? ... Uh-huh… nope… yeah sure I'll have mom go pick you up… kk love you too." She hung up and started texting someone. After a few minutes she stopped and looked at her father, "That was Fang, he's at the airport. Did you know he was coming home?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "No, no I did not."

"Who's Fang?" Tenten asked.

"My older brother, Fangor Hikaru Hatake. He's been out of country for the past two years. We had no clue he was coming home. It's a nice surprise. But that means ukidae, you have to move all of your extra stuff out of his room and into your own. Either that or get rid of it." Kaze replied.

Ukidae scoffed, "no, Fang will just have to get a new bedroom." Kaze glared at her, ukidae shivered and said, "Ok, ok ill clean my stuff out. Geez… just don't kill me."

Kaze nodded and then left for class as the bell rang.

After school they were all waiting with Kaze for her mom to come pick her and ukidae up cause she wanted to get home and see her brother. Rather than wait for her dad to be done with all the extra crap that teachers have to do after schools over, when a shiny black Lamborghini pulled into the parking space next to them and a silver spiky haired teen stepped out of the driver's side. He wore low hanging black pants with a chain, black and red DCs, a white muscle shirt and had black sunglasses perched on his nose.

Kaze squealed and launched herself at the teen shrieking, "Fang!"

Fang chuckled and caught her spinning her around in a circle before kissing her fore head and saying, "Hey princess, hey…"

"Ukidae." Ukidae cut him off as h went to say hi to her.

"Right… hey Ukidae." Fang gave ukidae a weird look wondering why she had changed her name from Mira. "Ok you two brats, I'm here to take you home."

They nodded and climbed into the car. After they'd driven aways from the school he turned to ukidae (who from now forth I will call Mira.) "Soooo… Mira… why'd you change your name?"

Mira and Kaze looked at each other before busting out laughing. After they'd calmed down Mira explained, "I decided to do a prank on everyone and not let them know who I was and act like a total diva,"

"Bitch!" Kaze cut in. Mira slapped the back of her head… or at least tried to, Kaze dodged the hit.

"Anyway as I was saying before Ze-Ze interrupted, act like a total diva for a month before telling everyone who I really am and what I'm really like. Only Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi and Kaze know."

Fang nodded and turned his focus back to the road with a mischievous look in his silver eyes, "What do you say I help you two with this prank? I think we need to make you look like a diva Mira and turn Kaze into a total girly girl! The outfits you two were wearing today won't make anyone suspicious and then later you both reveal yourselves. Kaze as her normal punk rocker self and you as you. What do you think?"

The two girls looked at each and said, "DEAL!" before exactly what Fang had aid sunk into Kaze's brain. "Oh… shit! Are you serious?! Turn me into a girly girl?! Well I guess since I already agreed I'll stick with it, but damn, this is going to suck!"

_Haha, looks like Kaze may be in a pickle here..._

_MONKEY PICKLES!_

_Sunray out~!_


	3. The Second Side?

This is a story that I am writing with **Kaze Hatake. **This story is posted on both of our profiles. I have written this chapter, and Kaze will write the next.

_Kaze's POV_

Oh my god… What have Fang and Mira done to me? I have an extra thick layer of lipstick on, a black t-shirt with pink hearts and skulls, a frilly knee-length skirt, and low heeled shoes. I looked like a complete girly-girl now.

"What the heck?!" I pouted at Fang, which only made him chuckle.

"Hey, you agreed to it." He retorted, and Mira and Fang both laughed.

_Normal POV_

Ukidae and Kaze both got to school early that day, leaving Kakashi behind. They had checked their schedule and found out that first period would be Gym with someone named Gai. (Guy or whatever, I like calling him Gai)

"What do you think the teacher's like?" Ukidae asked, while walking with Kaze. There was no need to do their act when no one was looking.

"Dunno. From what Naruto's told me, he's pretty weird." Kaze said, remembering the conversation with Naruto that she had.

Once at school, they changed into their Gym clothes and waited inside the gymnasium, sitting on a bench.

"When's the teacher gonna-" Ukidae was cut off by a loud yell.

"Good morning, my youthful students! Are you ready?!" A man with a bowl-cut hairstyle burst through the gym doors, nearly slamming them in Hinata's face. One boy who looked like a younger version of the man stood up and saluted.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" He shouts.

"Good, Lee! This is why I'm proud to have you as my student! And all of you as well!" Gai began anime crying, and hugged Lee. Lee began crying as well, and a sunset background appeared behind them. Lee went over to Ukidae.

"You! Are you youthful?" He asked, pointing a finger in her face. Ukidae was too weirded out to talk. Kaze was trying to hold in her laughter when Gai pointed at her.

"You there! Are you and this other girl new here?" He shouted, grinning. Kaze was weirded out as well.

"Yes…." She said quietly.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Gai boomed, shaking the entire gym. Some kids had even fallen over.

"SHE SAID YES, GODDAMIT!" Ukidae yelled, pushing Lee away from her.

"Well then, introduce yourselves! We'll see how youthful you are!" Gai shouted, eyes sparkling. Kaze and Ukidae sweatdropped.

"But we introduced ourselves ye-" Ukidae was cut off again.

"Well then let's begin the class! Everyone, 30 laps around the gym!" Gai yelled, and everyone began running. Lee was at least 4 laps ahead of everyone already, which wasn't surprising.

Kaze and Ukidae were two of the last to finish, as they weren't used to warm-ups like that one. By the end, both of them were panting and out of energy.

"What… The hell?" Ukidae panted, sitting down on the bench. Kaze sat next to her and put her forehead onto her palm.

"My god…." Kaze panted, dusting her clothes off. Today was going to be a long day.

After changing back into their old clothes, Kaze and Ukidae just strutted down the halls, looking for something to do before they had to go to Music with someone named Kurenai.

"Hold on a sec, Ukidae, I'm gonna head over to the washroom." Kaze said, before practically skipping over to the washrooms in her frilly little skirt. She got a couple weird looks from the boys in the halls.

"Tch, such a child…" Ukidae sighed, and leaned against the wall for a minute or so before hearing something she shouldn't have.

"… And you know that new girl, who's really girly and shit?"

"Yeah, isn't her name like Kaze or something? She's seems really wimpy."

"And you know that girl she's always hanging around?"

"Yeah, Ukidae, right?"

"I'm sure after a while, Kaze's gonna pick up her habits and we'll have two diva bitches at our school."

"Or she'll just begin using Ukidae. Remember how Sakura used to be like that?"

"Yeah, I think that might happen. She'll just start manipulating anyone she can…"

Ukidae looked around the corner to see two guys talking. They continued to speak about Kaze in a rather rude manner. Ukidae stepped out into the hallway, and in the next three seconds, she had both of the boys pinned against the lockers by their necks, teeth gritted and her eyes narrowed.

"You two, listen here." She growled. "You can talk shit about me, I don't care, but talk about my cousin Kaze like that again, and you two are **screwed**." An evil smirk was plastered on her face by the end of this sentence. The two boys could barely breathe and their faces were pink.

Ukidae was just about to press down harder on their throats when she was suddenly yanked back by a strong arm. The two boys dropped down onto their knees, gasping for air. Ukidae snapped her head around to see Kaze holding her by the collar of her jacker.

"Forget them. It's been enough damage done to my reputation to be hanging around a troublemaker like you, now I have to deal with you actually causing trouble." Kaze grumbled. Ukidae and Kaze had a glaring contest before the bell rang for Second Period.

"Let's go." Kaze said, and she skipped off down the halls again, with a clearly shameful Ukidae following behind.

Meanwhile, Ino, Hinata and Sakura had been watching the scene unravel from around the corner.

"Wait, Ukidae and Kaze are… COUSINS?" The three gasped.

_**Le Epic Timeskip, brought to you by Kakashi Hatake's Porn Books**_

After school, Mira had walked home without Kaze and Kakashi. She headed down the sidewalk, looking extremely unamused. Suddenly, her phone rang.

_**Can't nobody hold us down**_

_**Nothing's gonna take us down**_

_**If you think you can stop it**_

_**But we just can't stop it tonight**_

_**Can't nobody hold us down**_

Mira answered the call, figuring it might be Kakashi or Kaze asking where she was.

"Hello?" She asked. There was a bit of crackling on the other side before a woman answered. It was a voice that Mira hadn't heard in a while.

"Is this Mira?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, it is. It's nice to hear from you, Aiko-san!" Mira exclaimed. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, um, you remember my son, Kidemaro?" Aiko asked.

"Of course! Let me guess, do you need me to pick him up from daycare again?" Mira asked. She could hear Aiko chuckling on the other side of the phone.

"Yes. I have more work to do again, so could you just drop him off at the house in about half an hour? I should be home by then." Aiko said.

"Sure." Mira then hung up, and turned around to head to the daycare.

Once she arrived, she just saw Kidemaro curled up into a ball, asleep on the floor. The daycare manager nodded at her, and she gently poked Kidemaro's forehead.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up." She said. Kidemaro stretched out his limbs and flipped onto his stomach.

"Five more minutes." He yawned. Mira sighed and poked him again.

"Look, I'll give you a piggyback ride to my house, alright? Your mom wants me to bring you home with me for a while until she's done her work. You can sleep all you want when you're there." Kidemaro sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Good. I'll get your bag and we can leave." Mira said.

Little did she know that a certain pinkette and a blonde were watching her from the other side of the clear doors of the daycare.

"That's not usually how Ukidae acts…" Ino whispered, looking over at Sakura.

"She seems… Different, when we're not around." Sakura pointed out.

"You think maybe she's just nervous to be new?" Ino asked.

"No way. There's no way any new student would act this bitchy just because they're nervous." Sakura mumbled.

I'm so sorry for not updating the story, I was in Alberta vising a couple National Parks for a week. So here you go.

Sunray out~!


End file.
